five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultear Milkovich
'Introduction' Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi: is a female wizard from Crime Sorieice and former antagonist of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Manga. Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga )' Ultear was born in the Land of Isvan to her mother Ur a wizard who was said to be on par with The 10 Wizard Saints. Her mother who cried tears of joy upon her birth named her after "Ur's tear". She lived happily with her mother until early childhood until Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power confined inside her, which was giving her a fever and making her ill. Her fearing for her life took her to the ' Bureau of Magical Development'who agreed to look into and cure the child. They treated Ultear, but seeing potential in the child, Brain/Zero (Who was the head at time) decided to fake her death and kidnap her. When Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead. Ultear then for the next few years went cruel and painful experiments. Ultear believed that her mother abandoned her. One day she managed to escape and made her way to her mother's home. But to her shock she saw Ur's new apprentices Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia and seeing her happy. Ultear assumed that she had been replaced, Vowing revenge, Ultear returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on her until she raised her Magic power to an incredible level. She one day escaped again but this time destroy the laboratory in the process. As she grew up she was then found and recruited by Hades and made her a member of Grimore Heart and took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: 'Arc of Time convincing the young girl that in the Ultimate Magic World one could travel back in time and change the past. Also, during her teenage years while she was studying other types of Time Magic she found a spell called Last Ages. Hades forbidder from using the as its use came with the price of taking away the time, ergo the life, of its user. At some point she was ordered by Hades to place a spell on a younger Jellal Fernades. As an adult while on a mission with Zancrow and Kain Hikaru to destroy a city she discovered a survivor. A little girl called Meldy she took the girl as a member and raised the her as a foster daughter. At some point Ultear became a member of the Magic Council and frequently worked with her fellow colleague Jellal. After Fairy Tail stopped Esisanwald from using Lullaby. Ultear attended a meeting with Council to discuss this. Org tells the Council that it is unacceptable for Dark Guilds to be using Magic created by Zeref. Siegrain reminds the Council that Fairy Tail ended up saving the day, and Ultear then extends upon that by saying they did it with only four or five Mages, though the Council refuses to admit Fairy Tail was of help. During the incident on Galuna Island Ultear used her Transformation Magic to disguise herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins Lyon Vastia wand his group who is trying to release the demon Deliora. The group comes into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself, though in the end is beaten -though not before Natsu states that while she was in the Zalty disguise, she has the scent of a woman. After it was found out that Demon is long dead. It was revealed that she came to island in hopes og gaining control of the creature for Jellal. Ultear also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu, and mentions that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora is defeated, she restores the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and is later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of Galuna Island's inhabitants. Ultear is seen during the Council meetings involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both Siegrain and herself manipulate the Council into firing The Etherion Cannon (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated Magic) at the tower to destroy it. The whole thing, however, is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the Council into using the Etherion to provide the tower with Magic and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her Magic to destroy the Council's headquarters and throw them into turmoil. After Jellal's defeat it was reveled that she had been manipulating since he was kid. It was also reveled that she was under the orders of her Guild Master Hades. Her true goal is to unseal Zeref, using Jellal to get one of the keys needed to release him. As Zeref starts using his Magic against the members of Fairy Tail during the annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him on Tenrou Island in their airship. During the trip to their Meldy accidently calls her by Ur on which angrily scolds her telling to not all her that. Since she was still sensitive on topics about her mother. She then, with the rest of the Kin minus Azuma who was already on the island. Notices a giant monster on the shore, which turns out to be Makarov Dreyar who is using his Full Body Giant form to prepare and attack the ship. The Grimoire Heart members are all taken aback, although their Guild Master, Hades, remains calm. Makarov then damages a great portion of the ship, which she restores it her magic 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' During the Invasion of Magnolia. Ultear who was living on the outskirts of the Town hid herself in the basement of her home and using her Magic to conceal her presence was able to avoid capture. A few hours before the battle an elderly Ultear was attending to her garden. After it had ben destroyed by coalition soldier. She was then approached by Chitsujo on which she attack him with an shovel. 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships [[Alliance|'Alliance']] [[Chitsujo|'Chitsujo']] [[Shunsui Kyoraku|'Shunsui Kyoraku']] Powers and Abilities As the Daughter of wizard who said to be on par with The Wizards Saints and one of the former strongest members of Grimore Heart Ultear is gifted and powerful wizard having been also been taught by Guild Master Hades one the founders of the Fairy Tail Guild. Before the war she was able to place a spell under Jellal Fernades as a child for a good 7 years that placed under her control. Ultear was able to fight on par with Zeref Dragneel though the latter was in weakened state at the time. Faced Natsu Dragneel on two separate occasions and fight par and almost defeat Gray Fullbuster. After leaving Grimore Heart and joining and founding Crime Sorieice she and the rest of her guild were able to destroy majority of Dark guilds around Ishgar. It was mention that Konton would have wanted to indoctrinate her had one of his soldiers found her. She was able hide from the Coalition during the invasion of Magnolia by using her magic to conceal her presence. During the war she was able to defeat the Sternritter Driscoll Berci with ease. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: Ultear was born with an Immense amount of magic power thanks to being the daughter of a powerful wizard who was said to be on par with of The 10 Wizard Saints, Ur. In fact she had so much magic power that she was ill as a child and her mother gave to The Bureau of Magical Development to try and cure her and she was then used as a test subject because of this. After being restored to her normal age by Chitsujo Ultear Magic has been raised to a level that she can become a member of The 10 Wizard Saints and maybe even that of the Four Gods of Ishgar, due the effects of Lost Ages aging her magic powers, it is said to grown three times greater. Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): Is a Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the time of objects and non-living sentient beings such as Tree. She can also use it to on objects by freezing it in midair. She can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, like turning ice back into water. *'Infinite Sphere': *'Flash Forward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): *'Luminous Minutes': *'Parallel Worlds': (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): *'Restore'(レストア Resutoa): *'Second Origin Release': *'Last Ages' (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu) : Is a spell that allows the user to rewind time of the entire planet at the cost of the person's time. It is considered s taboo spell, After the spell is complete people affected remain momentarily aware of what occurred during the time rewound from and the time rewound to, The user's body then rapidly ages. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法アイス メイク Aisu Meiku): Like her mother is a user of Ice-Make magic. This allows her to create objects and weapons out if Ice. *'Ice-Make: Rosen Krone' (薔薇の王冠ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): *'Ice-Make: Dahlias': *'Ice-Make: Bloom': *Ice-Make: Sonnenblume *Ice-Make: Eisblüte Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Magic Sword: Possession Magic: Trivia *Ultear's English VA is Lydia Marie Mackay who also plays Boa Hancock and Laki from One Piece and Vanessa Enoteca from Black Clover. *Ultear's Japanese VA is Miyuki Sawashiro who also plays Ur and Virgo. Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter and Charolette Pudding from One Piece. Category:Crime Sorciere Category:Grimore Heart Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:5th Division Category:Immense Power Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Alliance Category:Mothers Category:Former Villain Category:Shapeshifting Category:Student Category:Parents Category:1st Fleet Category:Swordswomen Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Brother Category:Caster Magic User Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Wizard World